


все в тебе, все во мне (связанные)

by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)



Series: Translations in Russian | Перевод на русский язык [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, ben's redemption on the resistance base, post-tros where ben actually survives, we were robbed!!!, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly
Summary: Рэйло-AU на основе промпта в Twitter. Представим, что поначалу, когда Бен присоединяется к Сопротивлению, его ненавидят большинство взрослых; зато дети на базе ведут себя совершенно иначе (отсылка к видео, где школьники приходят в восторг от встречи с Адамом Драйвером), оказавшись рядом. Он сбит с толку, но Рэй считает, что это очень мило.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Series: Translations in Russian | Перевод на русский язык [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	все в тебе, все во мне (связанные)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all of you, all of me (intertwined)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828611) by [irelands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelands/pseuds/irelands). 



> Ссылка на видео, на которое ссылаются в промпте: https://twitter.com/xspaceangelsx/status/1252982215065157632

Поначалу было сложно. Постараться привыкнуть к тому, что он… рядом. И в столь непосредственной близости к каждому на базе. По постоянно беспокоился из-за этого.

По было нелегко понять, зачем конкретно Рэй привела его с собой после всего, что случилось; после падения Первого и Последнего Ордена. И хотя с этим сложно было смириться, и Финн, и По неохотно согласились с пожеланиями Рэй... оставить его на базе вместе с остальными под внимательным, бдительным наблюдением.

Он и наблюдал за ним. Очень близко.

Хотя внешне он не изменился, в нем чувствовалось что-то необычное, что-то странное и абсолютно иное. Он не выглядел таким жестоким, каким много раз бывал раньше. Увидеть его без маски было шоком не только для самого По, но и для всех остальных вокруг. Он воспринял это как должное, с намеком на застенчивость. 

Было очевидно, что ему не хочется быть в центре внимания. Он как будто пытался стать меньше, что, учитывая его размеры, было непростой задачей. Он знал это и старался избегать прямых разговоров с остальными. На самом деле, его лицо светлело, только когда он оказывался рядом с Рэй… что казалось По очень интересным. 

Никаких официальных заявлений не было, однако По замечал намеки то тут, то там. Не то чтобы они держались за руки или открыто выражали свои чувства – все скрывалось в личных, незаметных деталях. 

Казалось, вокруг было гравитационное поле, которое не чувствовал никто, кроме них двоих. Они всегда находились рядом друг с другом, а если случалось иначе – неважно, как редко, - то было ощущение, что один постоянно ищет другого.

Никто больше не упоминал об этом, но По видел, как смягчался взгляд Бена всякий раз, когда он смотрел на Рэй. То, как едва поднимались уголки его рта, стоило ей по какой-то причине засмеяться. И когда, решил По, они думали, что их никто не видит, он смотрел, как мягко соприкасаются их руки, пальцы сгибаются рядом друг с другом, словно хотели бы переплестись, но никак не могут.

По как-то спросил Финна, говорила ли ему когда-нибудь Рэй, что происходит между ней и Беном, но тот только пожал плечами.

Казалось, что c течением времени люди все больше и больше привыкали к Бену. Даже Роуз и Финн, которые поначалу были категорически против его присутствия на базе, тоже скоро стали близкими друзьями с этим высоким меланхоличным здоровяком.

По все слышал об извинениях, которые Бен принес Роуз и Финну. От этого ненавидеть его стало труднее. 

В результате, по мере того как все вокруг постепенно приняли бывшего лидера Первого Ордена, то, когда сам По допустит _возможность_ смириться с присутствием Бена, стало лишь вопросом времени.

Это случилось в день, когда ранним утром По завернул за угол и увидел Бена собственном персоной – он стоял и смотрел на «Сокол Тысячелетия» с рассеянным выражением лица, крепко скрестив руки на груди. Когда По подошел ближе, то понял, что то была не рассеянность. А печаль.

\- Привет, приятель, - сказал По, не подумав, что, возможно, вырвал его из глубины размышлений. Он был уверен, что Бен вздрогнул, прежде чем повернуться. Он кивнул в ответ.

Он перевел взгляд обратно на «Сокол». По сделал то же самое, стоя сбоку на расстоянии в пару футов. Без особой причины… ну, за исключением того, что он терпеть не мог стоять рядом из-за ощутимой разницы в росте.

(В последующие годы он будет подходить к нему все ближе, даже не осознавая этого).

\- Рэй сегодня улетает вместе с Чуи – надеется найти для нас подходящее место… - сказал По, хотя Бен почти наверняка уже об этом знал.

Бен не упомянул, что знает об этом, но было очевидно, что Рэй все рассказала – по тому, как на мгновение он прикрыл глаза, словно пытался справиться с тяжелой ношей. Для него было нелегко находиться так далеко от нее, и По неожиданно почувствовал... _симпатию_? 

В качестве меры предосторожности Бену запретили лететь вместе с Рэй и Чуи, несмотря на ее возражения. В итоге было решено, что он останется на базе Сопротивления, где все по очереди смогут наблюдать за ним и с большим пониманием воспримут расширение границ его свободы.

\- Она быстро закончит поиски, - сказал он По с уверенностью в голосе, убеждающей их обоих.

Симпатия в сердце По усилилась, и он делает шаг к Бену, повернувшись, чтобы встать лицом к лицу. Почесывая шею сзади в нервной привычке, По говорит ему правду.

\- Слушай, приятель, я думаю, это было бы... нормально – отправить тебя вместе с ними, но не у всех такое же мнение... - он замолкает, не договорив. 

Бен трясет головой, опуская руки и поворачиваясь к По всем телом.

\- Я понимаю. 

Рука По падает с шеи, и он кивает.

\- И, раз уж ты здесь, - добавляет Бен, - я очень хотел... извиниться. И поблагодарить тебя. Лично.

Глубокая искренность в его голосе застает По врасплох и на мгновение лишает дара речи. Когда он снова открывает рот, то говорит с верой в каждое слово. 

\- Я очень ценю это. 

Глаза Бена возвращаются к «Соколу» и изучают его. Возможно, в конце концов он был не таким уж плохим... Возможно, Рэй увидела что-то, чего не смогли увидеть все остальные. 

\- Ты скучаешь по нему? - вслух выпаливает По.

Следует значительная пауза, и По думает, что, возможно, поднял эту тему слишком рано, хотя времени прошло достаточно.

Не отрывая глаз от корабля, он отвечает со всей серьезностью.

\- Я жалею, что не послушал его. И всегда буду жалеть об этом.

После его тяжелых слов наступает молчание; оба вспоминали известного контрабандиста, пока не раздается женский голос, зовущий Бена по имени. 

Они одновременно оборачиваются и видят, что к ним приближается Рэй.

\- Привет, По, - добавляет она, словно только сейчас его заметив. С выражением крайней сосредоточенности она смотрит на Бена – задумчиво и в то же время нервно.

\- Все в порядке? - шепотом спрашивает она Бена. 

По сразу чувствует, что вторгается на чужую территорию, оказавшись свидетелем первой открытой демонстрации чувств Бена: он наклоняется и крепко обнимает Рэй. Ее руки поднимаются к его шее, и она так же крепко прижимает его к себе.

Решив, что лучше будет тихо ретироваться, По уходит в противоположном направлении, чтобы оставить их одних. И, хотя еще очень рано, а вокруг нет ни души, он решает проследить, чтобы никто вдруг не вздумал пойти в их сторону. 

Но не может справиться с собой.

Напоследок По оглядывается – из любопытства, – и то, что он видит, нисколько не удивляет.

Они едва отрываются друг от друга, чтобы Бен успел что-то сказать, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать ее. Рэй легко отвечает, вставая на цыпочки, чтобы встретиться с ним на полпути.

В этот момент По отворачивается - с мягкой улыбкой на лице.

*

Первые пару дней он без нее абсолютно несчастен и даже не пытается это скрыть. 

По помогает, когда приводит Бена в командный центр и отдает ему вещи Леи. И говорит с ним о том, какой она была в роли генерала. Все смешные истории вызвали у Бена улыбку и, к великой радости По, он даже смог услышать смех этого задумчивого парня. В ответ Бен сообщает, что Лея считает, что и По, и Финн прекрасно справляются со своими обязанностями.

Роуз помогает, когда приводит его в служебный ангар и отмечает, как внимательно он ее слушает. Ей быстро становится ясно, что он очень умен и его помощь действительно может пригодиться. Она занимает его работой, давая поручения, чтобы помочь обслуживанию их флота. Он хорошо ладит со всеми вокруг.

Финн помогает, когда дает Бену разговаривать с Рэй через комлинк в командном центре. Обсудив с Рэй последние события, Финн передает устройство Бену и отходит в угол, притворяясь, что очень занят чем-то другим. Бен говорит с Рэй тихо, так что слова очень сложно разобрать, но любопытство Финна творит чудеса, и кое-что он может понять. Финн знал, что увидел По, но услышать хотел сам.

Их звонки всегда начинались с робкого «Привет», а заканчивались обещанием и горько-нежным прощанием.

*

Когда с визитом приезжает Лэндо, Бен понимает, что не может вечно прятаться от собственного дяди.

После приземления Бен подходит к толпе вокруг Лэндо. Тот замечает Бена и окидывает взглядом с ног до головы. Затем, с ухмылкой, Лэндо качает головой. 

\- Ну, посмотри-ка на себя. Давно не виделись, малыш.

Они гуляют по базе без сопровождения по просьбе Лэндо. Трудно обращаться к воспоминаниям о его матери и отце, но, когда Лэндо обнимает его, Бен обнаруживает, что быстро обвивает его руками в ответ. Замерев, Бен чувствует, как из-под прикрытых век текут горячие слезы.

\- Все будет хорошо, - шепчет Лэндо ему на ухо. – Ты на правильном пути.

Он не отходит от дяди на протяжении всего визита. Когда тому приходит время улетать на Беспин, попрощаться оказывается для Бена еще труднее. Присутствие Лэндо было для него большим утешением. Слушая истории о своих родителях, он начал представлять, что они все еще где-то рядом.

Боль тоски по ним усиливается, когда он видит, как поднимается корабль Лэндо.

Он снова один. 

Этой ночью ему сложно заснуть, беспорядочность мыслей сводит с ума. 

Он чувствует, как знакомая, мягкая рука обвивает его талию. Быстро поворачивается, с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Рядом на маленькой кушетке он видит лежащую Рэй – со слабой улыбкой на лице она прикладывает палец к губам, прося тишины. 

Его глаза блуждают по ее лицу; он мечтает, чтобы она правда была здесь с ним. Рэй понимающе кивает, читая его мысли. 

Она выглядит очень уставшей.

_Я скучаю по тебе._

_И я тоже._

Он заключает ее в объятия, благодарный Силе за то, что подарила им это мгновение. Его глаза закрываются, и он чувствует, как ее рука скользит к его голове, пробегая по темным волосам и оставляя мягкие царапины.

Он не замечает, как проваливается в сон, но утром просыпается в одиночестве. 

*

Однажды в ясный день после обеда Роуз идет с Беном в сервисный ангар. После утилизации мусора она собирается рассказать ему о проекте, который они собираются возобновить и в котором ей понадобится его участие; они проходят мимо Джанны, которая входит в столовую с большой группой детей.

Их горящие глаза замирают на высокой фигуре Бена, и, один за другим, они начинают отставать от Джанны и окружают его, вместо того чтобы идти на обед.

Они все говорят одновременно, и Роуз не может удержаться от смеха, когда одна из девочек обнимает Бена за ногу. Широко раскрыв глаза, Бен поднимает руки и просит всех успокоиться – его голос добрый, но твердый.

Джанна ищет Роуз, встает рядом, и обе в изумлении качают головами. 

\- Ну, такое ты никогда не ожидала увидеть, да? – Роуз задает риторический вопрос.

\- Они все еще называют его Кайло, - признается Джанна. – Я столько раз говорила им, чтобы не… - она умолкает, когда один из детей выкрикивает его прежнее имя.

Это заставляет всех вокруг оглянуться, и некоторые взрослые вздрагивают от отвращения. Другие продолжают смотреть с возрастающим интересом.

\- Эй, расслабьтесь, расслабьтесь, - он утихомиривает и успокаивает их, опускаясь на колени, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу. Удивленные, они расступаются, чтобы освободить ему место, и становятся немного тише. 

\- Пожалуйста, зови меня Бен, - говорит он, пожимая одну из протянутых детских рук.

В ответ ее обладатель кричит своему другу, который стоит рядом:

\- О боги! _Он пожал мне руку!_

С улыбкой на лице он выдавливает смешок и поворачивает голову, чтобы поговорить с маленькой девочкой, которая подошла и застенчиво спросила, есть ли у него девушка. 

\- Мина, - ахнув, прошептала девочка рядом с ней, - ты не можешь просто _спросить_ , есть ли у него _девушка_!

Затем одновременно раздается другой детский голос: 

\- Когда я вырасту, я хочу быть таким же, как ты! – и плечи Бена немного опустились.

\- Может быть, это не самая лучшая идея… - говорит он, а затем его прерывают.

\- Я хочу быть великим джедаем! Как Рэй!

\- О-о-о, я тоже! 

Остальные хором начинают соглашаться, и Бен кивает. 

\- Знаете… если вы все будете слушать, что говорит вам мисс Джанна, и вести себя хорошо, то станете идеальными учениками джедаев. И, может быть, однажды Рэй возьмется за ваше обучение. 

Начиная чувствовать жар в коленях в такой позе, он поднимается и смотрит на Роуз и Джанну, которые в ответ пожимают плечами.

\- Как насчет тебя? Ты можешь учить нас? – один из детей дергает его за ногу.

\- Для начала сосредоточьтесь на своих текущих занятиях, а там посмотрим, - отвечает он, надеясь, что не подарил ложную надежду.

\- Извините за это… Спасибо, что уделил им время, Бен, - ласково говорит ему Джанна, снова собирая детей на обед, пока маленькие руки машут Бену. Он слабо машет в ответ.

Он подходит к Роуз, чтобы возобновить путь в ангар, но вместо этого замирает, чувствуя внезапное желание, необходимость осмотреться в поисках...

Рэй. 

Сначала он не уверен, действительно ли она здесь или это Сила играет с ними в большую игру. Она довольно далеко и стоит, смотрит на него с широкой улыбкой на лице. Он замирает на месте, не в силах пошевелить ногами, и смотрит в ответ. Когда кто-то проходит мимо, он видит, как они обращаются к Рэй и она что-то говорит в ответ.

Он срывается с места и бежит к ней.

Ему все равно, кто может заметить, как он обнимает ее, отрывает от земли и кружит.

Он тает от радости, чувствуя теплый смех у своего уха.

Когда он опускает ее на землю, она начинает рассказывать о планете, которую они с Чуи нашли, следуя услышанному в Силе совету Люка. 

\- Она красивая, и там так много зеленого и синего, Бен! Я думаю, что все полюбят ее. Она прекрасно подойдет, оттуда есть доступ к...

Он накрывает ее губы своими, и она издает тонкий слабый стон, прежде чем полностью погрузиться в поцелуй.

В какой-то момент он кладет руки на ее волосы и шею и не думает, что сможет еще когда-нибудь расстаться с ней так надолго. Казалось, прошли годы. Бен углубляет поцелуй, и она отвечает с таким же энтузиазмом.

Это кажется нереальным. То, что он может обнимать ее вот так. Так, как он всегда мечтал.

  
\- Эй, ребята, - говорит кто-то совсем рядом, и Бен неохотно отстраняется от Рэй, но не выпускает ее из объятий. Они оба оборачиваются на звук голоса По, который проходит мимо с ухмылкой на лице: 

\- Может, займетесь этим позже?

Финн идет за По с похожим выражением лица и смеется, когда оставляет их позади.

Бен кивает и краснеет, понимая, что только что сделал. Рука Рэй поднимается, чтобы коснуться его щеки и заставить повернуться обратно. Глядя на нее сверху вниз, он видит жар в ее глазах. Сияющее обожание, которое она чувствует к нему. Он надеется, что ей известно, как сильны его ответные чувства.

\- Кажется, детям ты действительно нравишься, - она слабо смеется.

\- Да, - он поднимает руку, чтобы пригладить волосы, и тоже хихикает. – Понятия не имею, почему.

Одна прядка падает ему на лицо, и теперь уже Рэй отводит ее назад. Она наклоняет голову, снова смотрит ему в глаза и шепчет: 

\- Я знаю.

Затем с притворно-серьезным выражением лица она шутит: 

\- Хотя должна признать, я немного расстроена, что ты так и не сказал тем девочкам, что у тебя есть девушка.

Он запрокидывает голову и издает смешок. Рэй прижимается ближе к его груди.

\- В следующий раз я сообщу им, - обещает он, чмокнув ее в губы. Отстранившись, гримасничает и вспоминает о чем-то. – Возможно, я позволил им думать, что ты научишь их _наивосхитительнейшим трюкам джедаев_ , - шутит он.

\- Я слышала, - фыркает она. – Правда, я не совсем уверена, смогу ли сделать это в одиночку...

Рэй может почувствовать мгновение, когда его радость сменяется отчаянием. Бен сглатывает и становится абсолютно серьезным. 

\- Ты знаешь, что они никогда не позволят мне… - он замолкает, качая головой. – Я никогда не смогу.

Она протягивает руку и переплетает с ним пальцы, прижимая к себе. 

\- Ты сможешь. Обязательно. Не волнуйся, еще увидишь, - поддразнивает она, будто ей было видение, ему недоступное.

На этом он прекращает разговор. И, как бы ему не хотелось обратного, Бен отстраняется от Рэй, потому что помнит, что должен вернуться к работе. Когда он говорит об этом, Рэй хмурится. 

\- Ты работаешь над обслуживанием нашего флота? Ты… _серьезно_?

\- В это так трудно поверить? – он закатывает глаза.

\- О, нет, это просто… интересно, - она снова дразнится, прежде чем оставить его.

Он с любовью смотрит, как она уходит прочь.

*

Позже той ночью Рэй незамеченной проскальзывает в комнату Бена и забирается с ним в постель.

Она рассказывает обо всем, что произошло во время миссии, и он внимательно слушает, полуприкрыв глаза тяжелыми веками. Когда она спрашивает, не случилось ли чего в ее отсутствие, он не может придумать ничего в ответ и вместо этого решает поцеловать ее, пользуясь уединением в четырех стенах.

Он прикасается к ней, как если бы она была святыней, чем-то, созданным для поклонения. И он поклоняется ей. Его прикосновения в ту ночь заставляют Рэй издавать самые нечестивые звуки, на которые она и не думала, что способна.

Она останавливает его, когда всего становится слишком много, чтобы пережить за один раз, положив робкую руку на его голую грудь. Сверху он смотрит ей в глаза, в ожидании. С ней он понимающий, терпеливый и нежный. Она доверяет ему свою жизнь.

\- Бен, - шепчет она без необходимости. Она не хочет испортить этот хрупкий момент, пока они вместе. – Можно я кое-что покажу тебе?

Он просто кивает. Рэй призывает на помощь Силу, их Диаду и закрывает глаза, не убирая руки, сосредотачиваясь на давнем видении. Она молит, чтобы Сила позволила показать его Бену.

Затем…

_Далекое солнце, замершее на горизонте, излучает тепло. Слышатся звуки детского смеха – эхом, поскольку детей двое: темноволосый мальчик и девочка с волосами цвета вороного крыла. Мальчик чуть старше девочки. Они гоняются друг за другом по цветочному полю навстречу угасающим лучам. Кого-то зовет женский голос. Он спокоен. Это голос Рэй, которая счастливо вздыхает: «Бен». Дети приближаются, и появляется высокая фигура – Бен. Он идет спиной вперед, улыбаясь Рэй, а затем оборачивается и бросается, чтобы поймать маленькую девочку; она хихикает, когда он осыпает ее лицо поцелуями. Поставив ее на землю, он взъерошивает волосы маленького мальчика и опускается перед ним на колени._

_Фокус смещается, и теперь с того же места можно увидеть кое-кого еще. Младенца, которого, очевидно, обвивают руки Рэй. Она крепко держит мирно спящего ребенка, а потом оборачивается, чтобы увидеть подошедшего Бена._

_\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он ей, перед тем как взглянуть на ребенка в руках._

Все исчезает.

Рэй чувствует, как большой палец Бена смахивает слезу, выступившую прежде, чем она открывает глаза.

\- Это то, что ты видела… он задыхается, - когда наши руки соприкоснулись?

Она кивает.

\- Я не знаю, означает ли это, что таково будущее, но… ты тоже что-то видел.

Он качает головой:

\- Я мог видеть только твое прошлое. Ничего из того, что может случиться позже.

Его молчание наталкивает ее на мысль, что он вообще не стремился увидеть ничего подобного. Может быть, не в такой версии. Или вообще никогда. И она начинает отстраняться от него, позволяя руке вяло опуститься на бок, и отворачивается.

\- Эй, - быстро шепчет он, наклоняя голову ближе. Он целует ее в щеку и прислоняется лбом к виску. – Я люблю тебя... очень. Мне жаль, если это не стало очевидно раньше. Возможно, я должен был сказать тебе сразу...

Кажется, что ее сердце может просто разорваться от переполняющего его счастья. Она почти что излучает его, поворачиваясь, чтобы поцеловать его и не дать закончить исповедь.

\- Я так долго тебя любила, Бен, - признается Рэй, прервав поцелуй.

Они обмениваются глубокими поцелуями всю ночь; он целует вздохи, которые она издает в страстные моменты, а она целует глубокий стон, который он испускает после особенно темной отметины на шее, которую она оставляет своим ртом.

Когда перед ее закрытыми глазами вспыхивает ослепительный белый свет, она начинает выкрикивать его имя, но затихает, когда Бен накрывает ее губы своими. Она спускается с высоты, с которой ничто не может сравниться, и чувствует тепло тела Бена на своем, когда он касается лбом ее шеи. Он дышит тяжело и глубоко рядом с ее ухом, и внезапно она чувствует, что он напрягается.

Собрав последние оставшиеся силы, она проводит рукой по его мягким темным волосам. Руки по обе стороны от ее лица дрожат, он выдыхает и падает на нее всем своим весом.

Она понимает, что ей нравится это чувство.

Когда он подтягивается, чтобы лечь рядом с ней, то обнимает, целуя в шею.

\- Я люблю тебя, - устало шепчет он.

Они засыпают, успокоенные знанием, что будут вместе, когда проснутся.

*

Оказалось, что Бен все это время был неправ. И, что неудивительно, Рэй был права.

Они узнали, что ее видение совпадало с их реальностью. Более того, они обнаружили, что теперь учат других использовать Силу – но не по пути джедаев или ситхов. Они преподавали в сером аспекте, где-то посередине. Там, где обе стороны могли бы соединиться в гармонии.

Какие бы сомнения у него ни были, все исчезло, когда Рэй взяла его за руку.

Она тянула его за собой, хотя в этом не было нужды, зная, что он всегда пойдет следом, куда бы она ни направилась.

Единственным, что всегда было очевидно для Бена Соло, было следующее: пока он с Рэй, он всегда будет на правильном пути.


End file.
